Wario and Waluigi: An Erotic Life
by juicydickhugger
Summary: Wario and Waluigi have hilarious and erotic expoloits. Read as thewy take their talents accross the Mushrom Kindgom and pound every hole possible. Not safe for work, home, children, furries, or otherkin.
1. Chapter 1

Wario was in his house one day when Waluigi burst into the huose.

"I've importanta news!" Waluigi exclaimed. "I've made some spaghetti!"

"Wah? Let me see..." Wario said. Waluigi pulled out the spaghetti from his pokets and threw it onto the table. "Why was it in your pocket?"

"Because I didn't have any containers or something!" Waluigie answred. "Wah!"

"Well, let me see this spaghetto," Waroi said. He moved over to the tabel, and inspected the spaghetti throughly. It was of good quality despite being in Waluigi's trousers. But what about the taste? The texture? Only one way to find out, but before Wario could eat it, he had to spice it up first. That when he turned around, his ass facing the spaghetti, and farted on it.

"Waht are doing?" Walugi asked.

"I just need to give it some spice," Wario replied. He blasted another nasty sass blast, which reeked of onoins and fecal matter. It was perfect, Wario thoght. He picked up some of the speagheti and ate it, tasting the mixture of saude and flatulus.

"That's disgusting!" Waluigi said. "Can I try some?"

Wario had idea. He took off his pants and exposed his big butt. He put some of the spaghetti and his ass and spread his cheeks wide. "Dinner is served," he said to Waluigi. Waluig bent down and began to eat the spageti off of Wario's asshole.. Wario farted in pleasure as Waluigi continued to eat. Then, after Waluigi was don, he had a great idea: he was going to fuck Wario's butt hole!

"I'm gonna fuck gonna fuck your butt hole!" Waluigi exclaimed. He took off his pants and exposed his fourteen ich dong. He powered his choo choo train into Wario's tunnel and plowed like he was digging for gold, but instead of gold, it was Wario's butt nuggets.

Wario started to masturbate too, jerking off his five inch pens. Waluigi pumped and pumped and pumped and pumnped his fat cokc into wario, his penis blowing up inside of Wario's rectum, shooting off gallons of semen and filling Wario's butt up with Waluigi cum.

"It feels so good," Wario said.

"What do you want to do next?" Waluigid asked.

"I dunno," Waro sad. "How about we fuck that cuck, Luigi?"

"Sound like a good idea," Waluigi said. Let's go!


	2. Chapter 2: pooped

luigi was is his huse masterebuting m to anal rape furry porn. he was reading a saucy angry birds fanfiction on the internet when wario and waluigi bargedd in nakeds with their cocks erect.

"wah, time to fuck the cuck!" wario guffawed.

waluigi grabbed luigi by his pensi and dragged him to the floor, trhoeing him to the ground. luigi was already nake too and his cock was stiff, but waluigi had other plans

"tim you suck my cok!" waluigi said as he plunged his cock into luigis' gapping moth, feeling the intensity of luigii's saliva coating his penis like a sexy hotdog getting drenched in vaginal mustard.

"a nice thick cock," wario said, "time to sit on it!"

Wairo poisitioned himself accrodinly , his ass above luigis memebr. "i had a little taco beel befor i got here," wario said. "hope you don't mind.

wario took luigi's cock in his anus, his thick pud pushing wario's shit up his rectum. wario moaned as luigi's dic pentratec wario's pooper. his shit was getting so mixed up that luigi was about to cum all over the place. waluigi was soon about to come as he bursted his semen bullet intto luigi's throate. wario maked sweet ass movements with his big fat booty slamming luigieds pelvis at maximum force. luigi soon came and wario screamed in delight as luigi's cum coated his shit and made wario cum as well.

"ah ah ah shit!"

wario got up and began to shit. it was a violet diarrea shit, going out of wario's butthole faster than sonic goes through crack rocks. wario shit all over luigi's house and waluigi, covering everything with nasty fecus. it was a beautiful display of sight that rivaled jacson pollock in sheer amazng ness.

"what a nice sight,"walugii said, patting wario on his shit covered butt. "what do we do know?"

"i know," wario said. "we're going to go fuck gay bowser in his ass."


	3. Chapter 3: Boser and Toad get analyzed

Waluigi and Wario barged into Bowser's caslet, where they found the Kopa King fuckling Peach in the rectum. Peach was startin to cum multiple times over Bowesr';s scaly penis. Ass organs weere the best.

"Wah! I hope you have enough cum for this ass!" Wario sad.

"Roar, how the hewll you get here?" Bowser asked. He then blewq his powerful load into Peach's butthole. Peach was spent and collapsed to the floor below.

"It dodesn't mater," Wulaihigi said. I'm horny and I wanna fuck that koopa ass!

"Excuse me!" Bowser screamed but it was too late as waluig plunged his cock into King Koopa's Krapper. Bowser felt his insides twisted due to Waluigi's penis, which was pummeling the rock hard turd inside. That wasn't the ontyly thing that was rock hard inside Bowaser's ass, as Waluigi came isnnede Bowser's butt.

"Who to I gotta fuck," Wario assed, farting luodly like a train in a concert hall filled with many gay rabbits.

"HELLO!" Toad scramed. Wario eyed Toad and had idea: he was going to shove Toad up butt.

"You gonna likae dis!" Wario sprinted at Toad, bottomless, and jumped on Toad like a gay slave man jumping on a reckless whore. Now Toad's head was in Wario's cavernous ass, and Wario was just getting streted.

"Get in my ass!" Wario grunted, clenching his anus mucsles as Toad slowly slind into Wario's ass. Soon, it was just his feet poking out, and Wario soon absorbed Taod into his retcum. Wario guffawed while Bowser sucked off Waluig.

"Where Toad?" Waluigi

"He's in my ass." Wario replied.

"Great," he said. Bowswr was don succing off. "Do you want to get tacos?"

"Yes, let's go to Taco bell!" Wario said. "I want fifty bean burritos!"

Meanwhile, Toad died and nobody cared.


	4. Chapter 4: Fire in the TACO BELL!

At the Taco Bel, Wario ate so many tacos, his belly expaded. Waluigi lauged and slapped Wario's ass, making it jiggle like a bowl full of sexy jello. The two of them laughed abotu the sex they had earelrie, and the fact that Toad is dead. Waro really hated Toad, so it was funny to shove him up his ass..

"Can't bleivt you did it!" Waluigi gufawed.

"I know," Wario said. "Now watch this!"

Wario took pants off and spread his ass wide. He began to shit all over the restarant, every part of the place gettig covered in shit. Then, Toad's corps was fired out of Wario's bunghole, and itoi the wall. Waluigi chuckled as Toad's body made a whole in the wall.

"I know!" Wario said. "We can go to the casle!"


	5. Chapter 5: Toadsworth has a heart attack

At the castel, Wario and Waluigi went inside. Maroir was nowhere to be found, and Toadsworth was hanging out on the thorne room. He was worredi about the whereaobtus of Petach, and Mario was nowhere to be found.

"WAH! Were's that buttfuck Mario?" Wario asked.

"That's what Id like to knoww!" Toasdworth said. "I don't know what to do, where is peach."

"Peach, eh," Waluigi said, "What if we tel you that we know where she is?"

"You do?" Toadswor

"YES!" Wario screamed and farted. "Also I killed Toad."

"What?!" Toasdswdomrgh cried. He then hed a heart attak and died.


	6. Chapter 6: Mario's Bones Daisy

Waeio and Waluigi headed to Mario's house and foud the portly pulmber fixing Daisy's pipes. And by thatt, we mean that he was fucxing her in her pooper. Daisy's ass was even fater than Peach's. Mario was a stalion as he fucked Daisy inot next weke and came so hard her butt got filed with Marip's muscle milk.

"Holy shot, " Wario sai, "Mario's packed an powrful pooper pounder!"

"Who's-a ther?!" Maro asked. He turned around, his peni strill erect, and saw the duo.

"Nice penis," Wario complimeted

Thank a-ayou," Mario replied. His pewnis was really neat though., as it had cum dripping ot of it like a coffe maker that was struglingh to get the last fdrop of coffee out.

"Toadsworth sayd the princess is kidnapped," Wario said as he passed gas, "But we alrady took care of Boewsr."

"Yeah, I burgled his turds!" Waluig said. "Kind like you did to that fat ass prinsces."

"Well, that's a goo to knowe." Mario said. "But I thought a Toad was going to com ooer?"

"yeah," Wario scratched his smelly ass. It was starting to reak of garlec and dead fish, which made some of the wallpaer peel off of Mario's hose. "He crawld up my ass and died. I fond him when I tok a shit at Taco Bell."

"What the fuk Waroi?!" Mario gasped.

"BWaha! Kidding!" Wario guffawed and butt blsated.

"You motherfuekr," Mario said. Daisy , who was still on the foor, cum farted.


	7. Chapter 7: The Love of Two Men

It was a quiet evening as Waori and Walugu wen t homer together and immedately started making out on Wario's cooch. Waluigi storked Wario's small cock as Wario began drooping a-bombs onto the cushiuns. Both men were getting nake as Wario contuned farting and pooping in the house.

"Please!" Wario demaded as he wiggled his butt toard Waluigi. "Fuck my shitty shity asshol!"

"OK!" Waluig pulled his his humungos penis and inserted his wigger into Wario's poo covered anus. He raided Wari's cavern of crap as if he penis were India Jones. Wario's anus clecnhed on Waluiigis's penis and testcisle.

"You fuck ass me good!" Waior screamed. Walugi squeeze Wario's globs of flesh as he thrusted deeper into Wario's pooper. "PLEase, cum in my asshole and call me your bitrch!"

"You are my bitch, fagot!" Waluigie pumped hiscock in and out andn finaly came, his semen flooding Wario's bowels like that one scene from the Shinning, ontl instead of blood it was Waluigi's cock milkj. "How do you liek me now, Wario!"

"Wario farted," Wario said as he farted. "I loev you. No homo."

"You mean 'Al the homo' right?" Waleigi asked.

"Yeas!" Wario exclaoimed as he dropped thre bass yet agin. "I am a big hommo!"

Just theen, the door broke don! It was... Boser! Bowser was there! He was! Angry penis erec!

"What the fuk!" Bowser scremed. "You gave me herps!"


	8. Chapter 8: Bowser's Herpes!

Bowser had herpes. There no was denying it. Apparently, Waluigi wass born with the herps ever since he was in a fetus. He took Boser to Dr. Mario, who had a strage obession with genitals.

"It's liek the koopa say," Doc said. "Herpes. Ass haerpes."

Wah! "This is so gay," Wario said. He potted in the doctors orfice, stinking up the room with a gasious smell of wet dog and moldy chese.

"How about we have nasty doctr office sex?" Waluigie suggested. Wario stripped neked and went down on Waluigied, while Dr. Mario pulled out his fifteen inch stethescope.

"Time to take your tempereture!" Sr. Mario said, intserted his penis into Wario's poopy butthol. Wario enoyed being spitroasted like a fa piggy over a burning fire. His butt was clenching on Doctor Mario's poo plunger, strugling to fart. Bowser still had herpes.


	9. Chapter 9: Wario Nuts in Waluigi's Butt

It was a new day in the Wario/Waluigi household. Wario awoke from bed to find Waluigi making eggs in the kitchen. Waluigi was naked, wearing only apron that didn't even cover his bozak.

"What are you doing?" Wario asked, picking his nose and farting.

"I'm making eggs!" Waluigi said as as he made eggs.

"Sounds good," Wario sai. He pooped his pants. It began to stink.

Growss!" Waluigi sceamed. The eggs are burning!"

"Oh no!" Wario said. He took off his pants, reveling that he nbo underwear. His cok beg erecvt, and he stated to fuck Waiugi in the ass. Waluigi felt his pooper getting pounded by wario's thik log. Wario kept farting whil punching Walugi inestnes with his puny pud. Waluigi let the eggs burn more until they were black enough to get shot by the police.

"  
I'mma cum!" Wario said, firing his massive load into Waluigi'ed butt. Wario exhaust anbd fell to foor. Waluig nut too, collapseing ontop of Wario's soft shitty bodi. the egges continuedd to fburn. Burn babby burn!


	10. Chapter 10: Yoshi Eats Wario's Ass

Wario went to the grocry store to get some foof for diner. He pickd up sum cucumers, egeplant, garlec, condoms, laxatives, beans, and chese. THe condoms were to hepl fermet the cuckumbers. That was when Waro had to shit.

"oh sit!" Wario excalemed. "I need to poop!"

Wario wobbeled to the toilet, and took ogff his pants. He could fell the surge of turds fireing out of his ample ass. Thick thunderus thusds destroed the toilet Waroi was sting on. As Wario siged in releif Yoshi walked into the bathrom.

"Yoshi!" he said as he saw Wario. Waeip saw that he had no toilet paper, and that was then he got idea.

"Yoshi, eat mi ass!"

Yosi extended his tongue, penetrating Wario's dumper. Wario could feel the tongue raid his intestines and he hard got and came everywhere. Yoshi cum too.

"Oh fuck, the cucks!" Wario said. "FDuck off Yoshi!"


	11. Chapter 11: Burn Bitch!

Wario went hoem, groceires in toe. He has to start cookng dinner soon, because Waluigi would be home in anothr hor. Wario started to cook the vegges, and that was when he got an eriction.

"Fuck!" Wario said and farted. The fart was so gasy it mad to stove explode! It flug Waoir into the wall, but not the on Danold Trump wants to built. Wari's penis went soft, his ass still farting as the kithen caught fire.

"I'm hom!" Waluigi said.

"Don't cum in!" Wario sceamed. He proceeded to poot agin, fanifg the flames that were buring down the house like that Talkig Head song.

"Holy shot! What did you do!?" Wauigi asked. "Everyhing is on fir!"

"I fart," Wario repled.

"Then let me plug up yor butt!"

Waluigi striped naked and showed of his massife boner. He ripped off Wario's clothes sand stated fucking him in the ass while everything burnt don. It was a beeutiful sight as the men fuced in the fire. Waluig pounded Warios glory hole with delight, he was laughing as the kitcnen was a total mess.

"Im going to cumm!" Waluigi said. "Let's make a butt baby!"

"OK!" Wario said. Waluigi cum and fire his lode into Wario's ass hole. He pull out and smack his cock on Wario's squishey ass cheek. Wario then gape his ass and feel something come out.

"I'm going to give birht!" Wario said. Waluigi watch as a large brown thing slide out of Wario's ass. It was coverd in Waluigi's spunk and smelled like Bowser's herpy covered dic/


	12. Chapter 12: Monkey Luv

Warrio and Waluihi were out of a hoouse becuase theirs burnted down last chapter. They decid to go walk. It took them to a jungle, a jugnel where Donkey Kong and all his friends hung out. DK landed in front of the two and pouded his chest.

"Wow!" Waluigi said, looking at DK's crotch. "Wat a nice dong!"

"Look!" Wario said. "It's Didy Kong and his fried Lakny!"

They boht lande on top of Wario and began to take of his cloths. Wario exposed his bung as Diddy start pounded with his 24 inch cock. Lanko took out his 35 inch peenis and raped Wario's mouth. DK, menwhile, eye Waluigi's flat ass.

"Woohoohooo!" DK exclaimed as his 52 inch expaded dong penetrate Waluigi's dunghole; Waluigi insides were on fire. Dokey Kong cum hard as his dick explode in Waligi's entestinges!

Diddy and Lanki cummed too as Wario felt the sweet release excaping him. They toke ther cocks out as Wario farted out a rainbow of pooop. Wario kept farting ans shitting as DK and friends then swing away. After Wario was done, his asshol gaped and Toad crawled out of his ass.

"Hello!" Toad said.

"Holy sit!" Walug said. "Didnt you die!?"

"That was my father you cuck!" Toad screamed.


	13. Chapter 13: Toad Dies Again

Toaad and Wario and Waluigi went to the Chipolet to get some food after having crazy ass monky secx. For some reson, the first Toad (Tod's fathre) had left one of his spore in Wario's small intestens whihc grew into the toad that is here but not the Toad whoi Wario shovee up his butt,

"Why you call me a cuk?" Waligi asked.

"Because I saw you got fucke by the big dong," Toad replied.

Wario ate both of his burrito in an instant. "Done!" Wario fartted.

"What are you going to do no?" Walouigi asked.

"I'm going... to kill you!" Toad screamed. He then pull out a gun and shoot Waluigi in the leg. Because he's short.

"Ah what tah fuck!?" Waluigi grabbe his bleeding leg. Toad then shot again but it messed and hit the stove in the back, make it explode.

"Holy sheet!" Wario was so scarred he pooped all over his pastns. Everyone was screaming as the restaaurent caught on fire.

"I'm not done yet!" Toad said. He pull the tigger agian, but he had no bullet left. Then, Wario had a nother idea: he was going to shove tis Toad up his butt.

"Waluigi, grab him!" Wario said as he droped his pants. Walugi hhold toad and shove him kicking and screming up War's butt. Finally, Toad was back in Wario's smelly ass.

"He'll be dead, right?"

"Yeh," Wario

Toad could feel his body ggget crushed by the iner walls of Wario's anus, killing him. Wario picked hjis nose and eight it.

"Wahaha!"


	14. Chapter 14: Wario Farts

Wario farted and Waluigi smelt it.


	15. Chapter 15: In The Final

It was New Yer's Eve in the Musroom Kinfgom as everyone gathere to Pech's Castle. Wario and Walougi were standing in the middle of the cortyard, touching each other's peneses as Wario farted and sherted./ Mario was fucking both peach and Dasiy in the fountain, filling ti with cum. Boweser and Luigie were crying and masutrbating as the countrdown began.

10...

9...

8...

7/..

6...

4...

3...

2...

21...

"HAPPY NWE YEARS!" Every shouted at the same time. Just then, a metoer cam cracshing into the earth, destorying the castle.

"Oh my gawd!" Wario said as he pooped. The castel was destroye and Peach was upset. Tod was dead and Toadswort was deader.

"We going to die! WAh!" Waluigi screamed.

Luigi laughed and creid. Bowser id much of the saeemm as the meteor kept coming. a fieriy blast engulfed the entire kindgom, incincerating the entire place. Everyone was deas and death embraced them enthusiasstikalley.

THE END.


End file.
